Always
by WrenLovesSpencer
Summary: “Troy, I need to ask you something.” Gabi stated. “What?” Troy asked. “Will you always love me?” Gabi asked. “Always Ella, Always.” Troy replied pulling her into a passionate kiss. Plz R&R! Love, Jasmyn.


**Always**

**Summary:**** "Troy, I need to ask you something." Gabi stated. "What?" Troy asked. "Will you always love me?" Gabi asked. "Always Ella, Always." Troy replied pulling her into a passionate kiss. Plz R&R! Love, Jasmyn.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own HSM or the characters & I'm depressed to know that I never will. '( Anyways, if I did own HSM, would I be posting stories here? I think you already know the answer to that. Uh… no!**

**Chapter 1**

**Always Ella, Always**

Today was Troy & Gabriella's 1-year anniversary & Troy had something planned for both of them.

"So Troy… what do you have planned for us for our 1-year anniversary? Did you remember?" Gabriella asked suggestively.

"Yes of course I would remember the day we first started going out but… It's a surprise… & I don't want to ruin it… do you want to ruin it?" Troy replied.

"Oh come on Troy… just one little hint of what you have planned, please?" Gabi asked pouting.

"No Gabi… I can't. I don't want to spoil it. Can't you wait?" Troy replied.

"No… not really." Gabi said.

"Well… you're just going to have to wait like the rest of you people do to find out what a surprise is, whether you like it or not." Troy replied.

"Please Troy?" Gabi asked giving him the cutest puppy pout ever.

"OMG Gabi… stop it already! You know I can't resist your puppy pouts! You're going to make me spoil the surprise. I'm going weak now." Troy replied looking away from Gabi trying to avoid her puppy pouting face.

"I know… that's the whole point of it!" Gabi said.

"Well… just stop. Just wait. Can't you do that for me?" Troy replied.

"Fine… I'll wait." Gabi said.

"Good… I was just about to give into your puppy pout. I was this close!" Troy replied showing her with his fingers how close he was to spilling the surprise.

"Well it's a good thing it's effective because there was only another way to actually completely convince you." Gabriella said winking.

"What was that other way?" Troy asked stupidly not getting what she was implying.

"Going to the extreme baby." Gabriella replied in Troy's ear seductively. "Going all the way to third base." Gabriella added.

"Ah! You are so wild Gabi." Troy said.

"I know I am. I have a tendency to do that." Gabi replied smiling.

"Yeah I know… Oh it's time for that surprise Gabi, let's go." Troy said.

"Yay! But where are we going?" Gabi asked confused.

"You'll see; you just have to put this blindfold on first." Troy replied.

"Ugh… do I have to?" Gabi asked.

"Yes… or else you'll never find out what that surprise is!" Troy replied.

Gabi reluctantly put on the blindfold.

"Now… just hold my hand & I'll lead the way, ok?" Troy instructed.

"OK Troy." Gabi replied holding his hand with Troy leading the way to his car.

Gabi just followed Troy still confused about where they were going & where they were at, at the moment.

Troy leads Gabi carefully & lets her get in.

Both just finished buckling up & seated in the car, Troy drives away.

Troy finally reaches his destination, the park that they both loved to go to.

"Troy… where are we, seriously? I need to know." Gabi asked.

"OK Gabi… we're here, you can take off that silly blindfold now." Troy replied. "Take off the blindfold & find out for yourself." Troy added.

Gabi takes off the blindfold.

"Aww Troy… you're so thoughtful. The park, I love this place." Gabi said.

"Well… that's not it yet. There's more to this surprise." Troy replied.

"Really?" Gabi asked.

"Yep. Just follow me." Troy replied.

Gabi followed Troy obediently.

Troy led them to a more secluded place in the park.

"We're here." Troy said.

Gabi looked around & didn't see anything other than a tree & a little lake nearby.

"Umm Troy… where's the surprise?" Gabriella asked bewildered.

"The surprise should be here about now." Troy replied looking at his watch just when Zeke sneaks up behind Gabriella & covers her eyes.

Gabriella gets a little scared at first but then she gets over it.

"Who is it?" Zeke asked playfully.

"Umm… let me guess Jason." Gabriella replied jokingly.

"Nope. Keep guessing." Zeke said.

"Ryan?" Gabriella replied playing along.

"No. Guess again?" Zeke said.

"Oh I know who it is, could it be Zeke?" Gabriella replied guessing again.

"Yeah you guessed right." Zeke said uncovering Gabriella's eyes.

"Zeke… what are you doing here? Not that I don't mind or anything." Gabi asked.

"Because of this." Zeke replied holding a picnic basket & a tablecloth.

"OMG Troy!! It was a picnic… how sweet!" Gabriella gushed hugging Troy.

"It's OK Gabi… No need to get really mushy with me." Troy replied one of his hands up in the air partially hugging Gabi.

"Well… this is my way of saying thank you." Gabi said.

"OK… well enough of our mushy business, let's eat I'm hungry." Troy replied.

"OK." Gabi said laying the tablecloth on the grass.

Troy & Gabi sit down on the tablecloth, Troy now setting the food down on plates.

"Gabi… just to let you know, I didn't not make this food. I don't cook well! Zeke made all this!" Troy stated.

"Oh really? Thank you Zeke." Gabriella said to Zeke.

"It's no problem really. Anything for my friends, right?" Zeke replied. "I'll leave you two alone now." Zeke added leaving so Troy & Gabi could have privacy.

"Aww… that was so sweet of Zeke to actually make all of this good food, especially that anniversary cake. It was really nice of him." Gabriella said.

"Well… like he said it was nothing really. I mean we would do something nice for him too, right?" Troy replied.

"Yeah… just not bake, that's just not our forte." Gabriella said.

"Yeah… I know but we would do something nice." Troy replied laughing.

Troy & Gabriella finish eating all the food except the cake feeling really full.

"Oh man I'm full, what about you?" Gabriella asked lying down on the tablecloth after clearing everything.

"Yeah… I don't think I can move from where I am. That's how full I am." Troy replied lying down next to Gabi looking at her.

Troy just noticed that the sun was setting.

"Hey, the sun is going down… we can see the horizon now." Troy pointed out.

"Oh yeah… I didn't notice before." Gabriella said moving closer to Troy cuddling with him watching the sunset.

"So… did you like the surprise?" Troy asked.

"Did I like it, I loved it Troy! Thanks for this… I really appreciate it." Gabriella replied.

"It's no problem… anything for my beautiful girlfriend." Troy said.

Gabriella finds herself blushing furiously.

"Wow… I'm surprised I can even make you blush still." Troy said noticing Gabi flushing.

"Well you can. That was really sweet of you to say." Gabriella replied.

"Hey, it's true… you are beautiful. I'm so glad you're my girlfriend." Troy said.

"Well I'm glad that you're glad." Gabriella replied.

"I wonder what would have happened if we never met. What do you think?" Troy asked changing the subject.

"I don't know Troy… but maybe we could have run into each other… I mean we live in a small world. We probably would have still met, you never know." Gabi replied. "But if we didn't I would be miserable." Gabi added.

"Yeah I agree. I don't think I could ever live without you." Troy said.

"Me neither." Gabi said.

They both lied there in silence for quite some time.

"Troy… I need to ask you something." Gabi stated finally breaking the silence.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Will you always love me?" Gabi asked. "No matter what happens?" She added.

"Always Ella, Always." Troy replied reassuringly pulling her into a passionate kiss.

**THE END!!**

**A/N: Well, what did you think of this short Troyella oneshot? It was filled with Troyella fluff! I hope you all liked this!! Well… please review. Don't FLAME thought! You can send me constructive criticisms though! I accept all forms of constructive criticisms just not flames! I love you all!!**

**Jasmyn**


End file.
